Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This application has 1 microfiche appendix having 1 microfiche with a total number of 27 frames.
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for improving the optical (eye) recognition of a subject. In particular, the present invention relates to a method and system which uses sets of objects where the subject indicates whether the objects of the sets are the same or different. The method and system help subjects with dyslexia improve their optical recognition which reduces the effects of dyslexia.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Dyslexia is a well-known human problem. Dyslexia has to do with how a person""s brain organizes what the person""s eyes see and his ears hear. The most common illustrations of dyslexic perception are where the word is xe2x80x9cdogxe2x80x9d and a subject sees xe2x80x9cbogxe2x80x9d, where the word is xe2x80x9cpadxe2x80x9d and the subject sees xe2x80x9cdabxe2x80x9d and where the word is xe2x80x9cleonxe2x80x9d and the subject sees xe2x80x9cnoelxe2x80x9d or where the letter xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d is seen as a xe2x80x9c3xe2x80x9d by the subject. The symptoms are such that traditional methods of teaching a subject to read will not work. For persons with dyslexia, the world they perceive is different than the world people in authority describe. This mixed perception appreciably diminishes self esteem. Consequently, persons who are dyslexic tend to have contact with the social service or law enforcement agencies at an early age. Persons having dyslexia are seldom sophisticated enough to verbally explain their dilemma. This dilemma usually manifests itself in behavioral terms. The persons act out negatively seeking attention hoping the additional attention will help the care giver focus on the true problem. However, the care giver usually focuses on the negative behavior and responds only to that behavior. This sends further mixed messages to the dyslexic causing increased disillusion and a downward spiral of self esteem. A variety of compensation programs have been in place for several years. In some cases, there is sufficient compensatory input coupled with a stimulating, positive, interactively rich environment to allow the person having dyslexia to build compensations for the disability. In these cases, the person is able to maintain a near normal learning curve.
The related patent art has described various methods and apparatuses to improve a subject""s visual capability and their communication skills such as reading and writing. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,626 to Harrison U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,810 to Galanter et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,205 to Gross et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,132 to Corder and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,420,653; 5,543,867; 5,686,982 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,883,694 to Mumford.
Harrison describes an apparatus for testing visual recognition. Galanter et al describes a vision training system to develop and enhance visual abilities and to reduce visual and other stress related symptoms associated with intense close work. The system has five (5) diagnostic tests including saccadics, visual memory, accommoflex, fusion and phoria. After the diagnostic tests, the subject participates in therapeutic exercise routines. None of the diagnostic tests or therapeutic routines are similar to the method of the present invention. In addition, the tests and routines do not achieve the same goal as the method of the present invention. Gross et al and Corder describe methods and apparatuses for teaching communication skills such as reading and spelling.
The Mumford patents describe a method for testing dyslexia and other visual incapacities and for modifying a person""s environment to reduce the effects of dyslexia and to improve the person""s visual capabilities. The method uses two (2) different test charts. The test charts can be on a paper sheet or on a video terminal. The first test chart includes a plurality of horizontally spaced, vertically aligned pairs of multi-digit numbers arranged in parallel columns. Some of the numbered pairs are identical. Others have various different relationships such as transposed numbers and inverted digits. The individual indicates whether each pair of numbers are the same or different. The response time is measured. The test requires an individual to focus on a particular numbered pair, and to coordinate eye and mind to conduct a comparison. The second test chart includes five (5) vertically spaced rows, each formed by a series of smaller case xe2x80x9cO""sxe2x80x9d of equal size and equally spaced apart. The number of xe2x80x9cO""sxe2x80x9d in each row increases with the vertical position of the row on the sheet. The individual is asked whether the xe2x80x9cO""sxe2x80x9d appear to be spaced apart or joined together. The individual is then asked to count the xe2x80x9cO""sxe2x80x9d in a selected row. The individual""s visual capacity is measured in accordance with their ability and time taken to count the number of xe2x80x9cO""sxe2x80x9d in each row. Once the individual is initially tested, the lighting environment is varied to improve the individual""s visual capacity. The invention relieves dyslexia and other visual incapacities by testing methods combined with empirical optimization of the spectrum of the lighting and the ratio of direct to indirect lighting to achieve optimal visual capacity levels.
There remains the need for a method which will improve a subject""s visual recognition ability to reduce the effects of dyslexia.
The system and method of the present invention improve the visual recognition of a subject. The method uses a series of converging sets of objects and includes several stages with specific types of objects displayed at each stage. The types of objects which are displayed change at each stage as the subject""s visual recognition improves. The subject advances through levels in each stage. The levels increase in difficulty as the subject advances through the levels of a stage. As the subject advances through the stages, the objects have more meaning in the area of communication. When the sets of objects are first displayed in the frame, the sets are in a spaced apart relationship. The sets are spaced apart either vertically, horizontally or diagonally. The sets are then moved towards each other. As the sets are moved together, the subject compares the objects of the sets and communicates whether the objects of one set are similar or different from the objects of another set. Upon receiving a communication from the subject, the sets of objects disappear and new sets of objects appear. The rate of convergence of the sets is increased when the subject becomes proficient at correctly comparing the objects at a lower speed in the level. Once the subject reaches an optimal rate of convergence in one level, the subject moves onto the next level.
The present invention relates to a method for improving the optical recognition ability of a subject which comprises the first step of providing a plurality of sets of one or more objects; the second step of randomly selecting sets of objects from the plurality of sets of objects; the third step of displaying the selected sets of objects at a display time; the fourth step of receiving a communication from the subject indicating whether the objects of each of the displayed sets are similar or different to the objects of each of the other of the displayed sets; and the fifth step of removing the sets of objects. In the sixth step, the second, third, fourth and fifth steps are repeated until a predetermined number of correct communications are received from the subject. In the seventh step the display time is decreased and the second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth steps are repeated until the display time reaches an optimum minimum display time.
Further, the present invention relates to a method for improving the optical recognition ability of a subject which comprises the first step of providing a plurality of sets of objects; the second step of randomly selecting sets of objects from the plurality of sets of objects and displaying the selected sets of objects in a spaced apart relationship; the third step of moving the selected sets of objects towards each other at a predetermined speed; the fourth step of receiving a communication from the subject indicating whether the objects of each of the displayed sets are similar or different to the objects of each of the other of the displayed sets; and the fifth step of removing the sets of objects. In the sixth step, the second, third, fourth and fifth steps are repeated. In the seventh step, the predetermined speed of movement of the sets of objects towards each other in response to a predetermined number of correct communications from the subject is increased. In the eighth step, the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh steps are repeated.
Still further, the present invention relates to a method for improving the optical recognition ability of a subject which comprises the first step of providing a plurality of sets of objects; the second step of providing a means for displaying the plurality of sets of objects; the third step of positioning the subject so that the subject can view the displayed sets; the fourth step of displaying two of the sets of objects in an initial, spaced apart relationship; the fifth step of moving the two sets of objects towards each other at a predetermined speed; the sixth step of instructing the subject to compare the objects in the two sets and to communicate whether the objects are similar or different; and the seventh step of recording the communications from the subject. In the eighth step, the fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh steps are repeated while varying the displayed sets of objects for each repetition. In the ninth step, the predetermined speed is increased when the subject communicates a predetermined number of continuously correct communications. Finally, in the tenth step, the fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth and ninth steps are repeated.
Further still, the present invention relates to a method for improving the optical recognition ability of a subject which comprises a first step of presenting a series of first sets having first objects to the subject for a first display time and a second step of receiving first communications from the subject indicating whether the first objects of one of the first sets are similar or different to the first objects of another one of the first sets. In the third step, the first and second steps are repeated until a predetermined number of correct first communications are received from the subject. In the fourth step, the first display is decreased. In the fifth step, the first, second, third and fourth steps are repeated until first optimal minimum display time is reached. In the sixth step, a series of second sets having second objects are presented to the subject for a second display time. In the seventh step, second communications are received from the subject indicating whether the second objects of one of the second sets are similar or different to the second objects of another one of the second sets. The sixth and seventh steps are repeated in the eighth step until a predetermined number of correct second communications are received from the subject. In the ninth step, the second display time is decreased. The sixth, seventh, eighth and ninth steps are repeated in the tenth step until the second speed is equal to a second optimal minimum display time. A series of third sets having third objects are presented to the subject for a third display time in the eleventh step. In the twelfth step, third communications are received from the subject indicating whether the third objects of one of the third sets are similar or different to the third objects of another one of the third sets. The eleventh and twelfth steps are repeated in the thirteenth step until a predetermined number of correct third communications are received from the subject. In the fourteenth step the third display time is decreased. Finally in the fifteenth step, the eleventh, twelfth, thirteenth and fourteenth steps are repeated until the third speed is equal to a third optimal minimum display time.
Finally, the present invention relates to a system for improving optical recognition by a subject which comprises: a computer having a CPU, a memory, a video display and an input device; a plurality of objects stored in the memory of the computer; and a computer program in the computer enabling; (i) retrieval of the sets of objects from the memory of the computer; (ii) display of the sets of objects on the video display of the computer for a display time; (iii) receipt of a communication from the subject in response to the sets of objects on the video screen; (iv) removal of the sets of objects from the video screen in response to the communication from the subject; (v) storage of the communication from the subject in the memory of the computer; and (vi) decreasing the display time for displaying the sets of objects.
The substance and advantages of the present invention will become increasingly apparent by reference to the following drawings and the description.